


Il vostro sensuale vampiro di quartiere

by kymyit



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Dark Masters, M/M, villain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immane tragedia a Digiworld! Vamdemon ha scoperto che Piemon ha creato un suo fan club e che diffonde materiale di sua proprietà fra gli iscritti. Come la prenderà?<br/>Piemon si pentirà dei suoi misfatti e riceverà la dovuta punizione?<br/>"-Spiegati, Piemon. Spiegami perché hai fondato un fan club su di me e perché diavolo il tema non è il mio essere l’invincibile re dei digimon della profezia, ma una sottospecie di soubrette per deviati mentali!-<br/>-Un sex symbol, Vamdemon, un sex symbol. Ora siediti che ti spiego come stanno le cose.-<br/>Vamdemon obbedì tenendo i canini scoperti, giusto per ricordare a Piemon che non gli stava concedendo che una minuscola tregua prima della più che giusta punizione.<br/>-Tempo fa eravamo in rosso…- spiegò Piemon.<br/>-Siamo sempre in rosso.- rispose lui.<br/>-Più in rosso del solito, ricordi quando il castello è atterrato capovolto sulla fabbrica di dolci?-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il vostro sensuale vampiro di quartiere

_** Il vostro sensuale vampiro di quartiere ** _

  
  
Vamdemon aveva delle abitudini precise e la notte era solito uscire per cacciare e non solo per il proprio sostentamento, aveva sangue in abbondanza conservato con cura nella cantina del castello. Amava l’adrenalinica sensazione di mettere la preda con le spalle al muro, l’odore pungente dell’aria fredda della notte e il terrore che pervadeva i malcapitati. Il loro sangue acquisiva un sapore ancor più genuino e particolare se impreziosito di terrore e angoscia. In previsione del lauto pasto decideva di uscire appena qualche ora dopo il risveglio, in modo da avere tempo di rientrare prima dell’alba. Quella notte però fece rientro al castello molto prima del previsto e con lo stomaco contratto per la rabbia.  
-Dov’è quel cialtrone di Piemon?!- domandò in un impeto di stizza malcelata a Etemon che gli indicò lo studio senza avere peraltro il tempo di domandargli perché lo cercasse. Vamdemon si diresse immediatamente verso la stanza, stringendo fra le mani un rettangolo di carta plastificata che bruciava come fuoco per la vergogna che infliggeva al suo ego maligno. Un fan club! Un fan club su di lui! Poiché non aveva fondato alcunché di propria iniziativa, stava a significare che qualcuno aveva osato farlo, usando per di più una foto discutibile come sfondo di quell’oltraggiosa schedina.  
Giunto davanti alla porta dello studio non gli passò neppure per la testa di bussare, si trattenne giusto da sfondare l’uscio a calci, contenne la propria ira per indossare la propria maschera di contegno regale ed entrò con impeto.  
-Beh non si usa più bussare? - esclamò Piemon infilando qualcosa nel cassetto della scrivania con l’aria di chi è stato colto in flagrante.  
-Per darti il tempo di nascondere l’evidenza?-  
-No, perché magari, e dico magari, ipoteticamente, ovvero è sicuro al 98% che sia così, potrei essere in dolce compagnia.-  
-Ora però sei solo.-  
-Tecnicamente sono in dolce compagnia.- gli rispose sorridendo sornione e trafiggendolo con quel suo sguardo ammaliatore maledetto, peccato che Vamdemon era abituato ad incassare certi colpi al proprio spirito e la rabbia per l’umiliazione subita funse da scudo più che resistente.  
-Non sarà così dolce da qui a pochi secondi.- annunciò lugubre e gli mostrò con due dita la scheda plastificata. -Tu ne sai nulla?- domandò usando tutto il suo charme vampiresco al quale nessuno riusciva a sottrarsi, neppure Piemon. Anche se l’effetto su di lui durava troppo poco, perché dopo pochi secondi di sguardi intensi, il clown si voltò.  
-No, mi spiace.-  
-Piemon.-  
-Perché dovrei saperne qualcosa?-  
Vamdemon scosse la testa, poi aggirò la scrivania e incurante delle proteste dell’altro estrasse dal cassetto un registro rivestito di pelle rossa che aprì sotto il naso del clown, poi gli mostrò ancora la scheda. Piemon impallidì.  
-Allora? Che hai da dire a tua discolpa? Questo è il registro dei membri e questa scheda è stata realizzata in questo castello, visto che il plastificatore ha una pecca.- ciò detto gli mise l’oggetto ancora più vicino -Tutti i documenti hanno questi graffi all’angolo perché sei così tirchio da non voler riparare quell’aggeggio!-  
-Ok, ok, calma posso spiegarti.- tentò di difendersi.  
-Spiegati, Piemon. Spiegami perché hai fondato un fan club su di me e perché diavolo il tema non è il mio essere l’invincibile re dei digimon della profezia, ma una sottospecie di soubrette per deviati mentali!-  
-Un sex symbol, Vamdemon, un sex symbol. Ora siediti che ti spiego come stanno le cose.-  
Vamdemon obbedì tenendo i canini scoperti, giusto per ricordare a Piemon che non gli stava concedendo che una minuscola tregua prima della più che giusta punizione.  
-Tempo fa eravamo in rosso…- spiegò Piemon.  
-Siamo sempre in rosso.- rispose lui.  
-Più in rosso del solito, ricordi quando il castello è atterrato capovolto sulla fabbrica di dolci?-  
-Non me lo ricordare, Mugendramon aveva quella disgustosa poltiglia appiccicaticcia infiltrata ovunque.-  
-Metalseadramon ne era felice.-  
-Quando emetteva aria dal posteriore gonfiava palloncini…- Vamdemon si trattenne dal ridere al pensiero, recuperò celermente l’aria dura e aggiunse -Non so come ha fatto quel disgustoso ammasso di zucchero ad inzaccherare le mie tende, ho dovuto buttare tutto.-  
-Eh, fossero solo le tende, abbiamo perso parecchi computer e molti digimon dell’esercito metallico erano fuori uso, abbiamo dovuto mandarli da degli specialisti per levar loro di dosso tutta quella roba. Se avessero avuto un Metalseadramon personale forse…-  
-Non cercare di sviarmi facendomi ridere, Piemon, arriva al dunque.-  
-Ok, ok, a causa dell’incidente eravamo in rosso, sotto il minimo storico, poi mi è capitata la foto che ti ho scattato a capodanno, ricordi?-  
-Ecco… appunto…- Vamdemon arrossì violentemente -Non avevi alcun diritto di mostrarla ad estranei.-  
-E’ la foto più bella che ho, hai un bel sorriso appagato.- rispose sinceramente quello e il campanello d’allarme nella testa del vampiro trillò per avvisarlo, non doveva lasciarsi incantare dalla sua voce suadente, dai suoi occhi languidi. Doveva resistere e dargli una strigliata.  
-L’hai scattata dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso, sono ancora nudo!-  
-Bah, da qui si vede solo il petto, non cosa c’è sotto.- il piede di Piemon s’insinuò provocatore fra le gambe del vampiro. -Quello è terreno mio.-  
-Non te la caverai con delle avances e un piedino sullo scroto.- rispose Vamdemon allontanando la sedia -Mi sono sentito umiliato! La vittima che stavo cacciando si è arresa di sua spontanea volontà e sembrava anche piuttosto felice di farsi succhiare il sangue.-  
-Ha i suoi lati positivi.- rispose quello -E ci guadagniamo tutti. Hai idea di quante cose ci paghiamo con il tuo bel faccino ammaliatore?- Piemon incrociò le gambe e prese a contare con le dita -Le riparazioni, per esempio. Poi la tua scorta di sangue ci viene inviata dai tuoi numerosissimi fan ogni settimana, compriamo gli esplosivi di Pinocchimon, il pesce a Metalseadramon, la diginoir per Mugendramon, per non parlare di tutti gli sfizi degli altri, perché siamo i cattivi ma abbiamo anche una vita privata.-  
Vamdemon era esterrefatto, ma non meno infuriato di prima.  
-Avresti potuto parlarne con me!-  
-Avresti detto di no.-  
-Potevi fare un tuo fan club, allora.-  
-No, il mio bel faccino non compete col tuo.- rispose fingendosi pensieroso.  
-Non ho detto questo.-  
Piemon sorrise -Quindi mi trovi bello?-  
-No, ti trovo idiota. E’ un discorso serio!-  
-Senti…- Piemon tentava di temporeggiare per trovare una soluzione e uscire vivo da quella stanza -So che ho sbagliato, ma ora non si può tornare indietro. Se vuoi, puoi prendere in mano tu la faccenda, anche perché non so più che cosa inventarmi. I tuoi fan sono insaziabili!-  
-Inventarti?- Vamdemon sentì di star per collassare, poi, quando Piemon spostò uno dei tomi dalla libreria e gli mostrò una sorta di magazzino ricavato dietro un passaggio segreto sbiancò. Ovunque vi erano numeri di una rivista intitolata “Il vostro sensuale vampiro di quartiere”, gadget di varie forme, dimensioni e colori (e alcuni dal gusto discutibile) e poster, calendari, cartoline. Qualunque gesto sensuale, occhiata ammaliante, o situazione imbarazzante era stata accuratamente documentata e distribuita a sua insaputa per mezza Digiworld. Persino gli scatti successivi ad un attentato contro la sua persona per mezzo di una torta alla panna erano lì, immortalati affinché tutti potessero conoscere la bellezza innocente del suo viso imbrattato di dolce. Peccato Piemon non avesse fotografato i successivi calci al deretano di Etemon, avrebbe mostrato al pubblico persino il suo lato sportivo.  
-Pensavo di distribuire un album fotografico a tema gore, giusto per ricordare alle tue fan che non sei solo un estimato intenditore di emoglobina amante delle fruste.-  
-Così mi fai sembrare un patito di sadomaso.- sbuffò. -Da quanto va avanti questa storia?-  
-Due anni.-  
-Fantastico.-  
Piemon si grattò la testa con disappunto, pentito del proprio operato.  
-Senti, se vuoi posso interrompere il tutto, ormai non ne abbiamo più bisogno.-  
Vamdemon gli lanciò un’occhiata glaciale -Potevi pensarci prima.-  
-E’ solo che ricevi un sacco di lettere ogni giorni, da un sacco di digimon che dicono di amarti senza neppure conoscerti di persona. Sanno che sei malvagio e ti adorano lo stesso… vederle mi fa sentire bene, ecco.-  
-A me no.- rispose lui -Non sono un fenomeno da baraccone.-  
Piemon gli porse una cassetta zeppa di lettere e regali e gliela lasciò cadere fra le braccia. -Leggile, poi dammi una risposta.-  
-Non ho tempo per queste fesserie. Piemon!-  
Inutile, quello sparì lasciandolo solo con della stupida carta straccia. Vamdemon avrebbe dato fuoco a tutto se ciò che gli aveva detto Piemon non gli fosse rimasto in testa come una zecca fastidiosa. Lesse le prime lettere per curiosità, emise delle risate di scherno, ma poi questo si cancellò dalle sue labbra e rimase molto colpito della quantità di parole e sentimenti versati in ogni pergamena o carta intestata, in ogni regalo, in ogni goccia di sangue che l’aveva nutrito. Diede una scorsa al registro dei fan, ormai scritto sino alle ultime pagine. C’erano migliaia di firme là dentro, ma la cosa che lo fece sorridere era che la prima era la sua. Vamdemon trovò anche una sua lettera in fondo alla cassetta, recitava così:  
  
“Se leggerai questa lettera sarò probabilmente morto, poiché avrai scoperto quanto in basso posso arrivare. Sul momento mi era sembrata una sciocchezza, insomma, era come esporre un trofeo. Sei mio dal primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, anche se non ti merito per tante cose. Mi faceva sentire bene dire al mondo tutto ciò. Poi però i momenti felici che ti rubavo per rallegrare gli altri mi rendevano inquieto, capivo che dovevo smettere, perché erano i nostri momenti. Come quando abbiamo inseguito Devimon per il castello per fare quella cosetta a tre e lui ha urlato come una donnetta nella fuga. Ricordo il tuo sorriso divertito e ne sono stato geloso. Ho smesso di pensare ai soldi e i tuoi fan mi hanno subissato di lettere che m’imploravano di averti. Capisci? Avevano bisogno di te. In passato ci odiavano e ora ci reclamano, Digiworld è proprio cambiato. Così ho continuato a nasconderti questa cosa e non so fino a che durerà, so solo che il tuo successo mi riempie di gioia e un poco di gelosia.  
 Spero solo che tu capisca e mi possa perdonare.  
Ad ogni modo, c’è un momento che non condividerò mai con nessuno. E’ ogni qual volta che esali il mio nome stretto a me. Ti giuro su quanto ho di più sacro che nessuno ti avrà per intero eccetto me.  
Perdonami se puoi, ti amo.  
Piemon.”  
  
Vamdemon alzò la testa verso il soffitto sospirando. “Maledetto…”  
  
Piemon camminava su e giù per la sua stanza nervoso, conscio di averla combinata davvero grossa, eppure speranzoso. Quando bussarono alla porta il cuore saltò in gola e temette di morire. A stento pronunciò un “avanti” ordinariamente autoritario e si trattenne dall’indietreggiare quando Vamdemon entrò con la lettera che gli aveva scritto.  
-Senti…- iniziò, ma quello li fece cenno di tacere. Vamdemon gli si avvicinò a passo lento per poi colpirlo pesantemente con un pugno. Piemon cadde a terra, con lo zigomo arrossato e il sangue che gli colava dal labbro inferiore. Lo guardò dal basso con gli occhi che ardevano di comprensione. Come al solito si era lasciato colpire apposta. Vamdemon gli diede un calcio che lo fece sbattere alla colonna del letto a baldacchino, poi lo afferrò per il bavero e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
-Io non so come fai…- gli disse -Non ho idea di come tu faccia ad essere così convincente maledetto, però… - lo lasciò andare -Diciamo che sono disposto a perdonarti.-  
Il volto di Piemon s’illuminò.  
-Aspetta a cantare vittoria. D’ora in poi tutto ciò che vorrai fare uscire dal castello passerà sotto la mia supervisione, perciò niente anelli magici d’invocazione o ciocche di capelli. Se me ne manca anche una sola, farò un falò dei tuoi ricci, se mi scatti altre foto mentre mi succede qualcosa d’imbarazzante, sappi che il giorno in cui sei caduto nella vasca da bagno e ti hanno recuperato gli Evilmon sarà un caro ricordo al confronto e…-  
-Ho capito.- disse Piemon chiudendogli le labbra col dito. -Ho capito.- disse socchiudendo gli occhi e baciandolo -Scusa… se vuoi puoi punirmi.-  
Vamdemon gli morse il labbro con dolcezza -Lo farò…- disse -Non uscirai di qui con le tue gambe…- Gli strinse possessivamente le natiche con la mano e lo fece cadere sul letto.  
-Mi piace questa punizione.-  
-Non pensare di cavartela così, ho anche fame.-  
Piemon gli porse il collo -Non fare complimenti, allora.-  
Vamdemon si chinò per morderlo, ma cambiò idea -Non prendermi per la gola, non sfuggirai al giusto castigo, non stanotte. Stanotte sei mio.-  
Piemon sospirò con un sorriso e si arrese del tutto.  
  
Gli occhi del quadro sul muro di fronte al letto si mossero, un sottile ronzio di zoom fu nascosto dai gemiti dei due, ogni attimo dell’amplesso fu immortalato e all’altro capo dell’invisibile videocamera tre lestofanti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
-Temevo ci avesse scoperti.- disse Etemon.  
-E’ una fortuna che anche Piemon avesse fondato un fan club.- fece Metalseadramon -Anche se quando verremo scoperti, saremo morti tutti e tre.-  
-Quando ci scopriranno avremo tanto materiale da ricatto da tenerli soggiogati per i secoli a venire.- rise soddisfatto Devimon -Questa è la vendetta per quello che mi avete fatto, dannati!-  
-Se l’è proprio presa…- commentò Metalseadramon sottovoce.  
-Che ci vuoi fare, fa il duro ma è sensibile, sentissi poi che voce sottile che gli viene quando…-  
Il ruggito demoniaco di Devimon zittì Etemon che, con finta nonchalance, tagliò la corda.  
-Tu hai qualcosa da ridire?- domandò a Metalseadramon che alzò la mano diligentemente. -Spara e bada che ho materiale anche su di te e quell’ammasso di ferro che ti porti dietro.-  
-Non pensi che “le mille in una notte” sia un po’ eccessivo come titolo della rivista?-  
-Sei mai stato nella loro stanza da letto?- sbottò Devimon e una lacrima s’affacciò da uno dei suoi occhi demoniaci. Metalseadramon si commosse e gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena.  
-Fatti forza, amico mio, fatti forza.-lo compatì.  
  
  
  
  
 **Note:** Come dire, doveva essere tanto tanto scema, ma ci ho messo del sentimento, anche se ho tenuto intatto il lato malvagio dei nostri (miei) beniamini. Spero di avervi divertiti coi vari battibecchi e con le citazioncine. Per il resto... nulla, bacioni a tutti e se siete sopravvissuti fatevi sentire ^^


End file.
